Overview of Agrobacterium
Reviews of Agrobacterium-caused disease, plant transformation, genetic engineering, and gene expression include those by, or found in, Merlo, D. J. (1982) Adv. Plant Pathol. 1:139-178; Ream, L. W. and Gordon, M. P. (1982) Science 218:854-859; Bevan, M. W. and Chilton, M-D. (1982) Ann. Rev. Genet. 16:357-384; Kahl, G. and Schell, J. (1982) Molecular Biology of Plant Tumors; Barton, K. A. and Chilton, M-D. (1983) Methods Enzymol. 101:527-539; Weissbach, A. and Weissbach, H. (eds.) (1986) Methods Enzymol. 118 (see especially, Rogers, S. G. et al., pp. 627-640); Depicker, A. et al. (1983) in Genetic Engineering of Plants: an Agricultural Perspective, Kosuge, T. et al. (eds.), pp. 143-176; Caplan, A. et al. (1983) Science 222:815-821; Hall, T. C. et al., European Patent Application 126,546; and Binns, A. N. (1984) Oxford Surveys Plant Mol. Biol. 1:130-160; Hall, T. C. Oxford Surveys Plant Mol. Biol. 2:329-338; Hooykaas, P. J. J. and Schilperoort, R. A. (1985) Trends Biochem. Sci. 10:307-309; Thomas, T. L. and Hall, T. C. (1985) Bioassays 3:149-153; Puhler, A. (ed.) (1983) Molecular Genetics of the Bacteria-Plant Interaction; and Schilperoort, R. A. (1984) in Efficiency in Plant Breeding (Proc. 10th Congr. Eur. Assoc. Res. Plant Breeding), Lange, W. et al. (eds.), pp. 251-285.